Networks connect servers, remote users, and other peripherals using varieties of cabling. For example, IEEE 802.3 describes signaling at up to 10 gigabits per second over Ethernet cable comprising up to 100 meters of twisted-pair copper cabling. Furthermore, to support higher signaling rates demanded by advanced systems, modulation in hosts uses frequencies substantially higher than earlier systems. For example, Gigabit Ethernet technology uses frequencies up to 100 MHz, while more advanced 10 Gigabit Ethernet technology uses frequencies up to 500 MHz. Cables with longer lengths act like antennas, and together with higher operating frequencies, these long cables make advanced systems susceptible to interference from electromagnetic radiators. Interference can couple onto a twisted-pair cable and corrupt desired signals on the cable so that effective throughput is reduced or halted, causing the communication link to fail.